


Empty (So You Can Complete Me)

by featherliterature



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: And Saruhiko loves building walls around himself, Angst, But I plan for it to be super happy, But Misaki has an inferiority complex, Don't worry your dreams are safe with me, I will tone down the angst (and up the sass), M/M, Middle School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherliterature/pseuds/featherliterature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Empty brains make empty hearts and empty hearts make empty promises.</p><p>-</p><p>Our two favorite dorks meet a little differently this time but they still manage to fall as hard for each other. Many many scenes will take place in school because I've always wanted to write a story where these lovebirds are in a school setting and who can resist Smol!Sarumi???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty (So You Can Complete Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this! I have no idea why I'm doing this to myself is this my way of preparing for my literature exam on monday? it's not very effective but sarumi fuels me.

To him, paying attention had always been entirely unnecessary because in actual fact, he knew he wouldn’t be able to understand anything taught anyway. No matter how many brain cells he had sacrificed, things never sorted themselves out. He could never sort them out.

Still, despite having been told over and over again there wasn’t even a glimmer of hope left in him, he had thought that he could start anew once he started middle school; that he could actually pay attention in class, do his homework, answer questions teachers asked. No matter how stupid he was, he felt that surely it didn’t matter, as long as he kept on trying, he could do just as well as the average student. Just right before his very first lesson in his new school had begun, motivation filled him to the brim and he had vowed to listen as attentively as possible, take down everything that would be written on the board and attempt every question to the best of his ability.

And then the class he was assigned to happened to be a class of _geniuses._ He could still remember the bitterness he felt the moment they sat down after greeting the teacher and he had simply said, “Take out your textbook and complete the questions on page four to eight.” And then proceeded to sit at his desk.

_What the fuck?! How do you expect me to finish twenty questions in half an hour?! You haven’t even taught us anything yet! You expect us to learn on our own? Well sorry but some of us are stupid!_

In the end, he realised it was just him. While he stood gaping at the questions, trying to decipher what they wanted him to do and thinking about how to actually go about doing it, everywhere he looked, pens were flying across the page, inking the numbers, those precise, correct answers Misaki could never get.

His own stupidity wasn’t something he just realised. It took years and dozens of people telling him different variations of the word ‘stupid’ for him to realise that he didn’t see the world like other people. Essentially, he didn’t understand it; to him, the world was as complicated and abstract as numbers, words, theories, concepts. Everything was out of reach, and it seemed like he was the only one clinging onto a breaking tree branch when everyone was already flourishing high up above, swinging to and fro vines; so gracefully, so elegantly.

_He had always been the only one._

He was so envious, so jealous of how those people could miraculously understand the pages filled with so many technical terms that stringed into concepts. But why couldn’t he? It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair how effortless they made things looked and boasted about it. He wasn’t fair how they treated him like an idiot. It wasn’t fair how he really was an idiot.

_Idiot._

_Dumbass._

_Retard._

He was drowning in the nothingness of the feeling of _failing, failing and failing_ , every time; without _fail._ He hated that feeling so much, to the extent that he would rather live in denial and make empty promises. He would lie to himself, saying that he would put in even more effort next time and that fact assured his success.

But empty brains make empty hearts and empty hearts make empty promises.

And empty promises make empty scripts.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow i left u all on a cliffhanger it's super short i apologise but I'm gonna write more since this is just the intro so expect at least a thousand words for next chapter :> Let me know what you think about it though oh yeah and submit ideas or thoughts or literally anything to my tumblr @adorablesarumi


End file.
